


Snow

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: His heart was cold as snow and she was the heat upon his chest to melt it. That or an actual thorn in his side.





	Snow

She didn’t understand what was happening. One minute, she was traveling in a carriage on a simple ride and the next she was clutching onto her bodyguard. The bandits had come so fast, without warning and attacked so quickly… heavily outnumbered, all the Princess could do was watch and be petrified in place. It was lucky for her that her bodyguard was quick to act, immediately scooping her into his arms and over his shoulder.

Under… _normal_ circumstances, she would’ve complained. Being swung over like a sack of potatoes and getting bugs and twigs into her hair and her torn clothes – this was undignified. But it was to be expected, Ruri figured. They were in danger.

Well, _she_ specifically was in danger. That’s what Tsukikage was there for – to make she was safe and protected else he was a poor guard.

“I think we’ll be safe here, Princess.” Tsukikage said as he carefully moved her off his shoulder and down to the ground, against a tree trunk. She was an interesting sight with dirt on her face and a cut on her cheek, both anger and fear flashing in her eyes. This must’ve been quite an ordeal for her, a different kind of experience.

“Safe?” She repeated his words and balled up her fists. A voice in the back of her mind repeated the guide of etiquette and the manner in which a lady should speak and address someone – the specific tone she could make. She must restrict herself. “You must be joking!”

Ruri tossed that aside at the first sign of discomfort.

“My cheek is bleeding! We’re lost in the woods! And worse yet, you’ve carted me around like a sack! I’m _miles_ away from home and-” Her ramblings continued and Tsukikage allowed her to continue. He didn’t allow himself to drown out her words but instead listened, realizing the more she complained and the louder her voice became, the nonsense began to die down and her reddening cheeks began to be marred with the presence of hot tears.

Her whole body shook and soon, she was racked with sobs.

He couldn’t even call her spoiled. She was young and sheltered, it was only natural that the Princess would be frightened. “Princess, I-”

“Just shut up and give a handkerchief!”

“… Princess, I don’t carry such things.” They had to keep moving. Staying put was dangerous and given that it was soon to be dark, it was best to keep moving – the more distance they covered, the faster he could return her home. Tsukikage held his hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment, reluctant to it and first but ultimately gave in as he helped her up. “We must get a move on.”

Again, that same reluctance carried on but she followed after him. He could still hear her sniffling, imagining how irritated she must’ve been that she had nothing to wipe her eyes and was forced to use her hand. But she would live after tonight, that was his job.

Nothing mattered more than protecting the princess.

“Guard, do you know where we’re heading?”

 _Vaguely._ But he didn’t dare admit aloud, merely turning his head slightly and nodding in her direction. The forest was quiet and they were off the main road lest they run into the same bandits as before or heaven forbid, others. His pace was at its usual while she… in her lavish shoes and long dress, it was difficult for her to keep up at his pace. He stopped momentarily, waiting for her to catch up and took hold of her hand.

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks reddened. Him grabbing her hand out of the blue… “Please keep up, Princess.”

Ruri nodded, feeling disappointment bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. His pace was the same as before, except now he was holding her hand. How could he do that with a clear conscious? How did his gloved hand radiant warmth and protection even though it was stained with blood and dirt?

Was she that afraid?

“Guard… you’re hurting me.”

Tsukikage kept pulling her, at this point he was half-dragging her. Ruri was… _delicate,_ and such force only caused her pain. With it, came irritation.

Annoyance.

She pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop and nearly stumble back.

“Didn’t you hear me?!”

Tsukikage sighed, turning to face her completely. “Princess, we haven’t the time for nonsense. It’ll be dark soon and I need to get you home.”

“But I’m injured…”

“… when you get home, I will see it to it that you get a hot bath and a foot massage for your sore feet.” This really wasn’t the time.

Before he could grab her hand again, Ruri retracted her arms – crossing them over chest in defiance. She was throwing a temper tantrum. It was... typical of a Princess of her stature to be put off by his rough treatment but he meant it before.

They hadn’t the time for this.

Instead of trying to convince her further that they needed to go, she needed to endure and be strong… Tsukikage just lifted her into his arms again.

“Hey!” She whined, her cheeks flushing again. “This is _completely_ improper, how dare-!”

“With all due respect Princess, the safest place for you right now is in my arms.”

It was the safest for her and calmest for him. Now she couldn’t complain about sore feet or crying or anything – instead, it was now his burden to bear. To be holding the Princess so close and familiar, she would be comfortable.

… or so he thought.

He didn’t notice how she hid her face against his chest, how her heart as practically thumping against her chest – how could he be so improper? So presumptuous and worse yet, not notice the effect he was having on her? How could he be dense? Why could she not be softer?

It was actual torture to be enamored with a bodyguard, someone who would protect her body but had unknowingly stolen her heart.


End file.
